Bikers and Angel
by MegaAuthor
Summary: Tarma continue his work of art on his custom bike, but will Eri stay out of it?


Disclaimer: For those entire Metal Sluggish fan out there I represent to you another Metal Slug fanfic, this time I've done the Tarma X Eri Version. Enjoy, R&R would be appreciated.

**Metal Slug (One-shot)**

**Biker and Angel.**

Tarma, with his new sparkling jeans and tuxedo, new shades and perfectly well done hairdo with the scene of sprayed perfume walks with anonymous blonde babe in hand, crowds everywhere cheered at him as he walks on the catwalk. He smiles revealing his bright teeth shine back as the camera went off, blinding the cameraman instead. All was so perfect, until he reach the end of the catwalk to reveal his super customize bike to the world.

It only reveals a heap of junk in front of him.

The crowd goes wild, the camera flashes at his surpassingly awesome bike. Tarma looked at it in terror. He detected a small giggle next to him. He turn his head to that direction, the blonde babe he was with, turns out to be Eri Kasamoto, holding an iron hammer and grenades, juggling it.

"So… like what you see?" she taunts.

Tarma jolt out of his bead screaming like a little girl, thus terrifying his companion Marco Rossi sleeping at the opposite. Both soldier look at each other, though Tarma look like he have just seen a ghost of his past.

"Dude… you alright?" Marco asked.

"…I… I dunno… Nightmare man."

"Dude, its 4am alright, if we don't get enough sleep, we won't be able to perform our duty." Marco remind his partner.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Tarma reply, clearly he is still shaken up by that dream. His face was pale, cold sweat and wide-open eyes. He laid his head on the bed again, tries to get some sleep while his at it.

Next Morning…

Tarma Roving got up early and starts working on his custom bike in the armory where the Metal Slug maintenance is. His dream however has kept him from progressing further, haunting him as he sat there staring at his custom bike, all fully customized using the Metal Slug gears and engine into this little two wheel vehicles. Tarma looked around the armory again for tools and gears he needs before he goes down here to his bike again. Tarma huff up all the negative stuff off his head and plan to customize his bike one way or another, and he doesn't plan to abandon his dream to outwit bike professionals just because of some dream.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Eri prompt.

Tarma jumped by Eri's appearance, screaming like a Japanese schoolgirl and quickly defend his custom bike with anything he could grab on, even a screwdriver.

"Hey, you don't have to scream like that!" she said, laughing so hard she couldn't stand still.

Tarma sigh in embarrassment.

"You're been updating your bike huh?" she said, after she finish laughing though.

"Yeah, haven't done a thing to her after been thrown to this hellhole world. Been thinking to show this baby what she can do." Tarma said.

"Well, it really looks nice too." Eri approve.

Looking at his own customize bike, it's nothing special though, just some added back sit, external engines, unapproved add-on like nitrogen gas, hydraulic engines and heavy arsenal armament beautifully decorated with Tarma's custom paintjob. He could have add more. But in Eri's mind, adding more you only goes overweight.

"You really think so?" Tarma reply.

"Yeah, unless you want it to turn into a Metal Slug that is." She joked.

"Never turn my custom build babies to warfare weaponry. It just looses a really huge amount of critic if I do."

"Yeah, what a waste." She pull out her sad impression, as if she wanted Tarma to build it. "Hey Tarma?"

"What?"

"Can I have a ride?" she said innocently, pulling out her puppy eye at Tarma.

The one phase that scared Tarma shitless. Tarma for all his time here knows that when it comes to Eri, handling with vehicles, even a Metal Slug could proof disastrous. Because of this, no vehicles could stand more than half an hour under her control. Tarma quickly defend his bike again, pointing Eri with the screwdriver.

"No! I haven't completely done yet, it still needs to retool, test run and… and…"

"Please, just half an hour ride? I promise I'll be good." Eri tease.

"NO!!!"

Tarma manage to get Eri from getting a 'free ride' with his bike, but he now got the title 'egotistic' as his middle name. Tarma 'Egotistic' Roving III; a name really does not fit in. When he focus earlier to his bike for additional convert ideas, the thought simple ran away from him. Sigh loudly, he ditch his custom bike for a cup of hot coffee, hopefully the coffee could jolt up some ideas; as long as it doesn't involve in Eri, his fine with it.

Tarma Roving, enters the cafeteria, 9.01am, surrounded by a hungry troops from private to lieutenants. All stare at him as if he was some sort of enemy they laid their eyes on. Their eyes glue to Tarma, chewing their food without looking, never knowing what sort of food they disgust about simple drop into their mouth. Their conversation turns cold as they stare at Tarma a little longer. Tarma Roving set one foot on the cafeteria, before he march on to the counter lady for a cup of coffee.

"A cup of coffee please."

"Not available." They reply.

"Err, a cup of Joe?"

"Nope."

"Mocha?"

"Not in the menu, honey."

"Latte?"

"Come back from Spain then."

"Espresso?"

"Here you go, enjoy, while it's hot."

Tarma scratch his head thanking the counter lady (which he always forget her name). He turns around and stares at the crowd again. Tarma gulp his saliva as the crowd gone uneasy, some of those crowds stood up with fork in their hands. Tarma Roving securely fasten his Espresso with the lid and quickly sprint to the exit without thinking twice, and almost all of the hungry troops turn into violent monsters in Tarma's eyes. Some try to grab him, others try to stab him with plastic fork. He even had to outwit some incoming 'projectiles' in a form of grub and some unearthly meal known to mankind. Tarma dive, duck, evade, dodge, jump, dash, back-step, teleport like Akuma, dig his way out from all the chairs and table around and fly across to the end of the cafeteria in order to get away from the crowd, mostly the 'attack' against him were pretty close call, but in the end he manage to get out in one piece, with the crowd behind him jeer Tarma for being not sporty. He sigh loudly, peek at his hot drink to check any spill. Thankfully, it didn't.

"That is the last time I went into the Sparrows Unit Cafeteria, despite the fact their coffee really kick some punch."

Tarma take his time to walk the field, grab some bread, talk to the cute and shy drill instructor, and meet up with PF newbie Walter Ryan as well as his female partner that Tarma had problem remembering. Tarma are about to enter the armory room with his cup of Espresso when he heard a voice inside. It was a female voice, which quickly panic Tarma.

"Eri, you're not going to touch my custom bike!!!" burst Tarma as he knocks the door open.

Tarma blink at the person he was yelling at, only to realize it was someone else, and she is accompany with Ralf and Clark, both who help the PF squad against the recent Morden attacks. Tarma open his jaws up, having mistakenly (and rudely) screamed at someone who he did not know. This person however has a purple hair, tied up in a ponytail, a belt full of grenades, short jeans and wearing a standard military outfit.

"Tarma, is that the way you treat a woman?" Clark said with a serious tone.

"Chill out, maybe his still a bit too hot for Eri Kasamoto. He he he." Tease Ralf.

"Sorry about that," Tarma confess, his face is red in embarrassment. "I thought…"

"Never mind." The lady in front of Tarma spoke up, "I'm here to inspect this tank of yours." She said, pointing at the Metal Slug.

"Oh, of course…"

"By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves."

"Right, I'm Tarma, Tarma Roving the 3rd."

"Nice to meet you Tarma, I'm Leona Hernes."

"And I'm Eri, Eri Kasamoto."

Tarma once more bounce off by surprise, shrieking like a girl and use his cup of Espresso as a sort of weapon, aiming it right at her.

"Oh, for me?" Eri astonish, snatch Tarma's drink off his hand and have a gulp. "Fuh, Espresso Shots, now that is really going to start my day"

The speechless Tarma held his position for ten second before he start jolting the fact that Eri drank his drink. He wasn't mad at her, he was furious. He is so furious that he felt like he is on fire, the fiery rage engulf upon him. All fueled with Eri's unwanted action.

Actually, he felt more like he really WERE on fire. Tarma make a quick check and notice he was sitting one of the Metal Slug burning engine. Tarma asses are on fire! He cried for help as both Ralf and Clark tries to find a fire extinguisher while Tarma continues to circle around the armor vehicles, trying to find a buckle of water. Eri quickly takes what was left of the Espresso and soak him with it. The fire was finally vanquish, but at a cost. The soak Tarma quickly tense up with the hot drink all over his face, body and asses, not to mention how hard Tarma had to go at such length to get his drink. Tarma then got himself extinguish by two KOF attendees spraying him like those F1 drivers caught on fire until the extinguisher ran out of juice, resulting a snowman Tarma.

"Tarma, dude, buddy, you okay?" Ralf check up on him.

"duu ai luk ockei???" Tarma mumble inside the man-made snow.

It is finally evening, the beautiful sunset can be viewed at the armory, but Tarma ignore the scenery and continue to work on his bike, Eri solely stare behind, seeing how hard working he is to chase his blind ambitious to be a pro bike customize while she sat on top of the crate. He concentrate on his bike for so long and all he did was to tick away time. Tarma did not look back at anything else other than his custom bike, read the catalog on his monthly bike issue and goes to work without a thought. Eri Kasamoto huff a mouthful of air, seeing how Tarma ignoring her.

"Hey, Tarma?" she said.

"What?"

"What's with you and this bike? What's so special about it than your previous bike customize so far?"

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand, and all you did is for a joy ride on my bikes."

"Well, I can't help it." Eri admit, "your bike always looks cool than those on the shops." She sighs.

Tarma sigh in agreement. Before he join the army, his bike customizing was so good, it even topped the world champion in comparison, and thus putting the shame on all the other so-called customize professional bikes all over the world. He even wanted to build his own garage, but because the lack of money, he join the army, following his father's footsteps. He gain a tremendous amount of sum enough to open a shop, but his superior denied his resign and beg to his knee to stay in the military, freeing up a single garage for him solely for his dream. Since then, Tarma been using most of the Metal Slug engine, turbine and even the unapproved cooler on his bike, and the superior can't do anything other than to grant his needs. Still, the bike he is working on it couldn't surpass what he was expected. Something is missing, but he can't figure out what.

"Is something wrong?" Eri poke at Tarma.

Tarma scream so loud that the birds on the trees flee in fear; Eri laugh at Tarma reaction for the third time.

"You need to chill Tarma, otherwise Marco will surely find a doctor for you." Eri giggle, clearly trying not to laugh.

"I couldn't help it. Every time I concentrate something, there are bound to have something that could scare the hell out of me, especially when you are around."

"Well, since you look like you ran out of idea, can I help?"

Tarma at first wanted to deny her kindness, but he felt kinda cheated without someone to share. "Okay Eri, you win. After all, this bike could need a woman touch."

It is pass midnight, Tarma stretch out his legs and arms feeling tired from all the hard work, but it pays out in a good way. His custom bike now looks awesome, and all from Eri's help. He really has misjudged her for being destructive. He sheltered his bike with a clothe, and arch over to his side, gazing on the snooze Kasamoto on the couch. She must have been too tired and doze off while he was still working. Granted, he's been working way pass his sleeping hour. He yawns aloud, make a few slaps on his face to stay awake as he approach to Eri. He look at her sleeping away like an angel, smiling, giggle in her sleep. Must be a dreamy dream she is having. Instead of waking her up, Tarma decided to let her sleep here, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Eri" Tarma said, blanket her to avoid her from getting any nasty cold. Tarma shut the lights in the garage, leaving only the one shines just below her.

The next morning… near the burning garage that was once called home to Tarma.

"Tarma, could you ever forgive me?" Eri quickly prompt at the angered Tarma.

"NO."

"But I'll behave, I promise!"

"How could you behave when all I asked you was to take a test run, and low and behold you destroy my piece of art to smithereens, at precisely one hour and thirty minutes?!"

"Well, I did add the fuel since it was empty, and there was just a hardly any fuel in the gas tank, so I include some Molotov Cocktail in it, but I swear it was just a few drops!"

"Who in the world would used Molotov Cocktail as a fuel?!" Tarma pointed out

"Well at least the garage is fine…" Eri prompt.

The burning garage suddenly collapse to rubble, and leave nothing else but the dust of once Tarma's personal garage and the Metal Slug. Curiously, the Metal Slug sustains no damage from the burning building whatsoever. "Well… err, the Metal Slug seemed fine, but that counts too right??"

"That's it; I quit this place!!!" Tarma cried angrily, stomping away to the nearest office.

"No wait, please Tarma, don't go!!!"

Marco and Fio couldn't help but to chuckle and giggle at them, watching them at the distance. The authorities are going to build yet another garage just to settle Tarma's anger. "Will those two ever learn to grow up?" Marco sigh at the sight of Tarma.

"Well, that's how their love works, monsieur Marco." Fio said.

**Mission Complete!!!**

I've done so much, and had shed so many ideas how to come up with this fic, thank you for your patience and hopefully I'll make another one figuring Ralf and Clark; see how they tackle on taking both Whip and Leona out for a walk! Read and Review please!


End file.
